User blog:Oshawott777/Injustice: Gods Among Us
Aquaman-Born to a human father and Atlantean mother, the hybrid Arthur Curry is the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis, and has sworn to protect the surface world against the monstrous dangers of the deep. Aquaman (Flashpoint)-With his father murdered by Atlantean agents, Arthur Curry was brought to Atlantis. Having never been raised with lessons of compassion, Aquaman is now as a tyrant at war with Wonder Woman and her Amazons. Aquaman (Blackest Night)-Upon finding his final resting place on land, the Black power ring resurrects Aquaman and several of his deceased Atlantean allies. At the conclusion of Blackest Night, Aquaman and several others are fully resurrected. Ares-The Greek god of war, Ares thrives on conflict. Thus, he does everything he can to stroke the fires of mankind's wars, much to the consternation of Wonder Woman and her fellow Amazons. Bane-Growing up in Santa Prisca Pena Dura prison, the intellectually gifted Bane was elected in the ways of crime. He was subjected to experiments with the drug Venom, which gave him super strength. Batman-After seeing his parents gunned down before his eyes, young Bruce Wayne swore to exact vengeance on the criminal element, disguised as a fearsome creature of the night - Batman. Batman (Arkham Asylum)-After being unlawfully imprisoned in Hugo Strange's modern police state, Arkham City, Bruce Wayne manages to obtain his Batsuit. He then sets out to discover the mystery behind Strange's Protocol 10. Batman (Red Son)-His dissident parents shot down in front of him by soviet police, the man that would become Red Son Batman swore vengeance upon the Soviet regime. Batman's first targets? Superman and Wonder Woman. Batman (Blackest Night)-As the Black Lantern rings spread throughout the universe bringing the dead back to life, friend and foe alike rse and began attacking the living. The recently dead Batman was no exception. Batman (New 52)-Batman's active role as a vigilante has been acknuwledged for many years and has developed a hostile relationship with the Gotham Police, despite being a founding member of the Justice League of America. Batman (Flashpoint)-'''In the Flashpoint Universe, Bruce Wayne is killed as a boy and his father Thomas Wayne adopts the Batman persona. More violent than Bruce's Batman, Thomas uses any mean necessary to fight crime. '''Black Adam-Teth Adam's power comes from yelling the word "SHAZAM!" This imbues Adam with the powers of six gods and heroes of the ancient world. He rules his nation of Kahndaq with an iron fist. Catwoman-Master thief Selina Kyle has won the hearts of many men - including Batman. She sides with law and order when it suits her, but rarely lets her feelings for the Dark Knight interfere with her life of crime. Catwoman (Arkam City)-'''Arkham City is no obsticle for Catwoman, rather it's an opportunity to pilfer valuable goods. Straddling the lines between hero an criminal, Batman's faith that there's good in Selina will be tested. '''Catwoman (Amni-Comi)-'''Ame-Comi Catwoman has been both hero an villain. Regardless of what side she is on, she is always a force to be reckoned with due to her talents as a fighter and an expert thief. '''Green Lantern-A former test pilot, Hal Jordan was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature. His power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. Green Lantern (Red Sun)-Colonel Hal Jordan takes command of the Green Lantern Corpse under President Lex Luthor. The Corps are the first line of defense against Superman upon his invasion of the United States. Yellow Lantern-Hal's sense of order led him to buy into the philosophy of the One Earth regime. He now bbelieves that fear is more effective than willpower, and that belief has turned him into Yellow Lantern. John Stewart-A former Marine and architect, John Stewart was originally chosen by the Guardians to be a backup for Hal Jordon. Since then, John jas become a heralded member of the Corps. Green Arrow-A modern day Robin Hood, former billionaire Oliver Queen acts on his progressive beliefs and ideals. As Green Arrow, his arsenal of trick arrows reflects his personality. Green Arrow (The Arrow)-By day, Oliver Queen is a billionaire playboy. By night, he is a hooed vigilante that goes by the name Green Arrow. Upholding his dying father's last wish, Queen will bring Starling City back to its former glory! The Flash-After an electrical accident at his lab, scientist Barry Allen was left with the ability to move, think and react at super speeds. A member of the Justice League, the Flash uses his super speed to fight crime. Flash (Elseworld)-Flash hails from one of many of the DC Universe's Elseworlds. In his reality, Barbara Gordon oversee Gotham City as a dictator and Supergirl is the protector of Metropolis. Flash (Blackest Night)-Blackest Night Flash is not Barry Allen but rather his nemesis-Eobard Thawne, The Reverse Flash. Ressurected by the Black Lantern ring, Eobard takes the mantle of the new Black Flash, the reaper to speedsters. Flash (Earth 2)-Jay Garrick is the Flash of Earth 2. Given his powers by the dying Olympian Mercury, the new Flash is given a warning - that the Earth will soon be threatened by a dark menace and to trust no one. Doomsday-Bred to be the ultimate killing machine, Doomsday originated on Krypton, long before Superman's race was born. Besides giving him super powers, Doomsday's DNA contains an innate hatred for all life. Doomsday (Blackest Night)-Seeking the decease forresurrection, the Black Lantern scoured the galaxy far and wide. Finding the remains of an undisposed clone, the ring resurrects the ultimate threat to the universe, an undead Doomsday. Deathstroke-Volunteering for a U.S. military experiment that almost killed him, Slade Wilson found his physiology enhanced to a super-human degree. Dishonorably discharged, Slade became the world's most feared assassin. Deathstroke (Flash Point)-The world of Flashpoint is one torn apart by the Amazon/Atlantean war. It's there the modern-day pirate Deathstroke sails the Ravager on a merciless quest to find the last hope of redemption, his daughter Rose. Deathstroke (Red Sun)-A Soviet hero during World War 2, Red Son Deathstroke was pushed aside with the rise of Superman. In an attempt to even the odds, Deathstroke voluntees for an experiment that will grant him powers. Cyborg-Part man, part machine, Victor Stone is able to shift his cybernetic body parts into whatever tech he requires. A member of the Justice League, Cyborg is one of crime's most formidable enemies. Harley Quinn-Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist who fell in love with her patient: The Joker. Intoxicated by him, she adopted the Harley Quinn persona and helps in his criminal pursuits. Harley Quinn (Ame-Comi)-In the Ame-Comi Universe, Harley is very much the same crazed villain. However, in place of The Joker, Duela Dent holds sway over Harley. Hawkgirl-Shiera Hall is the reincarnated princess Chay-Ara. With the aid of Nth Metal, an alien, magic-based substance, she fights crime as the fearsome Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl (Blackest Night)-Upon being slain by her old allies, Ralph and Sue Dibny, Hawkgirl is recuited by the Black Lantern Corp. Similiar to Aquaman, Hawkgirl is brought fully back to life at the conclusion of Blackest Night. Hawkgirl (Earth 2)-The Hawkgirl of Earth 2 is Kendra Saunders, a former treasure hunter that had wings grafted to her back as a result of a project that she was hired for by the World Army. She is currently teamed up with Earth 2 Flash. The Joker-A chemical accident turned an unknown small time criminal into the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. More crazed killer than goofy clown, this super-villain's only goal is to kill his nemesis, Batman. The Joker (Arkham City)-Ravaged by the effects of the Titan serum and on the verse of death, Joker believes his salvation rests in the hands of his greatest enemy. Poisioning Batman, Joker coerces him into finding a cure. The Joker (Red Hood)-A former chemical engineer turned failed comedian, the man who would become The Joker donned his disguise when aided a group of criminals in a aring heist- or at least that's one version the Joker tells. Joker 3-Failing in his quest to drive Commissioner Gorden insane, The Joker is subdued by Batman and offered a chance to put an end to their war. The Joker declines and tells a joke that reduces even Batman to laughter. Joker 4-In his quest to drive Commissioner Goron insane to show that even the most upright citizen can be driven mad, The Joker shoots Barbra Gorden in front of her father, paralyzing her in the process. Killer Frost-Dr. Louise Lincoln was devastated when her friend and colleague, the original Killer Frost, was killed. She duplicated Crystal Frost's experiments and acquired her freezing power. Lex Luthor-Criminal genius Lex Luthor hates his intellectual inferiors, but loathes Superman most of all. He can't stand that a muscle bound alien garners more attention and adulation than a man of his stature. Nightwing-Dick Grayson began his crime-fighting career alongside Batman as Robin. When the Boy Wonder became a man, he took on a new persona and began flying solo as Nightwing. Nightwing (New 52) Raven-Raised in Azarath, Raven is the daughter of the Demon Trigon. Half human, half demon, Raven struggles to keep her demonic side under control. She vows to stop her father's desire for conquest. Shazam-Young Billy Batson was chosen by a mysterious wizard to become Earth's Mightiest Mortal. By saying "Shazam," Billy assumes the power of six ancient heroes and gods. Shazam (New 52)-A trouble foster kid, Billy Batson is chosen to become the champion who stands between our world and the dark forces of sorcery. With one magic word, he is transformed into Shazam! Sinestro-Once a member o the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro's obsession with order at any cost eventually let him to create his own power ring. He is obsessed with the destruction of the Green Lanterns. Solomon Grundy-When criminal Cyrus Gold was killed, his remains were resurrected by the powers of the swamp his body fell into. Becoming Solomon Grundy, the mindless brute wants to destroy all of Earth's heroes. Solomon Grundy (Red Sun)-One of Lex Luthor's early experiments, the super soldier Solomon Grundy was captured by the Soviet army while on assignment to kill Superman. Tortured and brainwashed, Grundy now serves the Soviet cause. Solomon Grundy (New 52)-The Grundy of Earth 2 has appeared as the avatar of the Grey, a force that seeks to kill the avatar of the Green - Green Lantern! His first encounter with Green Lantern left Grundy stranded on the moon. Superman-The last son of Krypton was found by the Kent family, which raised him as a human, giving him the name Clark. The first and greatest hero of them all, Superman fights to protect his adopted world from evil. Superman (Godfall)-An amnesia stricked Kal-El finds himself in the city of Kandor married to an alien named Lyla. Believing he is a low ranking official in the Kandorian government, Kal finds himself facing a Kryptonian villain. Superman (New 52)-As an infant, Kal-El barley escaped the destruction of his home world, Krypton. His escape pod found its way to Earth, landing in Smallville, Kansas, and grew up to become Earth's greatest hero. Superman (Red Sun)-Pride of the Soviet army, Superman is the newest weapon in the Cold War. This will launch a new era in whihc the nuclear arms race quickly evolves into a battle of super-beings. Superman (Blackest Night)-Kal-L died defending Earth from the menace of Superboy-Prime during the events of Infinite Crisis. Raised by the power of the Black Lantern Corpw, Kal-L was the ultimate threat to Earth until his defeat. Superman (Man of Steel)-The last sone of Krypton was found by the Kent family, which raised him as a human, giving him the name Clark. The first and greatest hero of them all, Superman fights to protect his adopted world from evil. Cyborg Superman-Originally a member of the doomed Excalibur shuttle mission Hank Henshaw returned under the guide of Cyborg Superman at the hands of Doomsday. His villainous acts are many, including the destruction of Coast City. Wonder Woman-Daughter of an Amazon and the Greek God Zeus, Diana was trained by the God of War Ares, and armed with magical weapons. One of the most formidable warriors on earth, Diana fights to protect the innocent. Wonder Woman (Flashpoint)-Princess, warrior, conqueror - these three words constitue the very being of Flashpoint Wonder Woman. In her world her war with Aquaman an the Atlanteans threatens the very Earth itself, Wonder Woman (Red Sun)-One of Superman's chief allies, Wonder Woman fully supports Superman in his efforts to increase the Soviet Union's sphere of influence and ideology across the globe. Wonder Woman (New 52)-Princess of the mighty Amazon race of female warriors an created by the gods themselves, Wonder Woman was sent from her island home, Themyscira, to bring justice to the world of men. Wonder Woman (#600)-Daughter of an Amazon and the Greek God Zeus, Diana was trained by the God of War Ares, and armed with magical weapons. One of the formidable warriors on earth, Diana fights to protect the innocent. Wonder Woman (Ame-Comi)-The Wonder Woman of the Ame-Comi Universe is a younger version of Diana. At first sheltered by the mother, she becomes Wonder Woman when donning stolen armor to repel the invading forces of Kasnia. Batgirl-After saving herself an a GCPD officer from the criminal Harry X, Barbra Gordon became Batgirl. Three years after being shot by the Joker, Barbra has recovered physically, but is psychologically troubled. Lobo-The last of the Czarnians, a result of Lobo slaughtering every other Czarnain in existence, Lobo now serves as an intergalactic bountry hunter. Whatever you do, don't mention his orange and purple suit. Zatanna-Daughter of John Zatara, Zatanna is a member of the mystic tribe of sorcerers called the Hidden Ones. Now a member of Justice League Dark, Zatanna protects the Earth from various occult threats. Zod-General of Krypton, Zod was banished to the Phantom Zone for attempting to conquer Krypton. An ultra-nationalist, Zod will do anything to promote Kryptonian supremacy, inlcuding genocide. Martian Manhunter-One of the few remaininf Green Martians of the planet Ma'aleca'andra, J'onn Jonzz foun himself transported to Earth. Utilizing his powers and Manhunter skills, J'onn protects the innocent as a hero and detective. Scorpion-Scorpion was killed by the Lin-Kuei ninja Sub-Zero. He was resurrected and given a chance for vengence in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Before he could finish Sub-Zero, he was transported to another world. Category:Blog posts